Soulmates
by DannyFan66
Summary: Niles and CC feel pulled and drawn to each other. Their lives will change forever under the Full Rose Moon... One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N First bit was very loosely adapted from the ideas in Plato's 'Symposium'.

**Soul Mates**

In the beginning there were three parents: Sun, Earth, and Moon. Our story focuses upon the human protected by the parent Moon, Androgyne.

Androgyne was a double being, one head with two faces looking out in opposite directions, four arms, four legs, and two sets of genitalia, one male and one female. But there were evil forces playing these parts against each other. It became so bad that Zeus had to forever separate 'the perfect one' into its male and female parts to prevent it from literally tearing itself apart.

The newly created half-creatures, man and woman, frantically sought out their other halves, trying to join together again. Unable to join, man and woman despaired. Zeus, feeling for the pitiful beings, instructed Apollo to create a means for them to rejoin temporarily. Apollo did this by turning the genitals to the belly side of the body. Thus making it possible for the two halves to be joined, for a brief time and creating an interesting new means of producing offspring.

From that time on, man and woman have sought out the other, not simply for intercourse or procreation, but so they could become whole again by joining with their soul mates. As for 'the perfect one' Androgyne, in particular…its descendants are the key to the world finding true love. The split soul of Androgyne continually passed, daughter to daughter and son to son.

Zeus, in his wisdom and egotistical doubt that the humans would ever be so careful in choosing a mate, decreed that should the descendants of 'the perfect one' ever find each other, overcome the evil forces within and join beneath the full of the parent Moon, that the world would be at peace and the suffering would end for all those who seek true love. The half-souls are drawn together, craving each other, needing to be one again. They are closer now than even they are aware.

* * *

Monday June 16th, 1997

Niles was standing in the kitchen as the sun set and cast a lovely glow out the back door. "Strange, I guess it must be approaching full moon." Niles thought out loud.

"Hey, Hazel, is there any of that cheese cake left? I have a strange craving." CC noticed the glow through the back door as well. "Wow! That's a beautiful sky." CC moved to the door and opened it. "It's gorgeous out here."

Niles came up behind her with the cheese cake in hand. "Would you like it out on the terrace?" He asked softly thinking to himself, _"I sure want to give it to you out on the terrace. What!?"_

CC turned and their eyes met. "Uhm…yes, thanks…would you like to join me?"

They exchanged a curious glance as they both thought… _"What was that?"_

"Well, Mr. Sheffield…" Niles couldn't help himself. "I'd like that." Niles plated the last two pieces of cheese cake and took both out to the terrace.

CC was already sitting at the small table looking at the odd colors in the sky. "I wonder what makes it so beautiful." Niles sat down and put her plate in front of her.

"Everything is more beautiful beneath a full moon." He was drawn to look at her. The light from the moon shone in her hair and nearly took Niles' breath away.

CC could feel his eyes on her and she shivered a bit. "That's really eloquent, Niles. I didn't think you had it in you." Her thoughts betrayed her. _"I sure wish that you had it in me. What the hell?!" _She shivered again.

"You'd be surprised." Niles noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?" He stood, removed his cardigan and draped it over her shoulders.

CC smiled. "Thanks. You're such a gentleman, Niles, when you're not being a mean, ornery, pain in the ass."

"Ornery? Do people still use that word? I think it went out with the pilgrims, Babs. You should update your vocabulary." Niles winked at her.

CC shook her head. "Now, Niles, you should know better. If I'd been around in the time of the pilgrims, I'd have been burned at the stake for being a witch."

"You got me there, Babs." Their eyes met again and there was an easy silence for a few moments.

"Nniiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max's voice bellowed as he came into the kitchen snapping Niles and CC out of their reverie. "Niles? Where is that man?"

Niles stood just inside the door to the terrace. "I'm here, Sir. What can I get you?"

"Did you save me a piece of that cheese cake?" Max opened the fridge.

Niles eyes went big. "Uhm…no, Sir, I'm sorry…"

"I ate the last piece, Max. I'm sorry. I had a craving." CC carried both plates and forks in from the terrace and put them into the sink without raising Max's suspicion. "Thanks for the sweater, Niles. It was a little chilly out there." CC handed Niles his sweater and left them standing in the kitchen.

Max frowned slightly. "Oh…well…I guess I could have some of that bread pudding instead. Could you bring it to the office, please, Niles?"

"Yes, Sir." Niles stood dumbfounded at what he'd just witnessed and slowly slipped back into his sweater. His eyes drifted closed as her scent overtook his senses and he sighed.

* * *

It was getting late and Niles had a busy and rather confusing day. He made his way to the office to check in with Max and CC before he went up to his room. "Excuse me, Sir. If you don't need anything, I think I'll head up to my room."

Max, who hadn't looked up from his desk in a least a half an hour, lifted his head up only to discover that CC was asleep on the loveseat with the contract still in her hand. "I'm fine, Old man, but if you could carry CC up to her usual guest room, I'd appreciate it."

"Sir, this is the third time in as many days…" Niles started.

Max cut him off. "Niles…we're working very hard on this musical and CC has been putting in a lot of…"

"Sir, please, if you'll let me finish." Niles didn't usually interrupt, but he could see where Max was going. "I was just going to suggest that perhaps Miss Babcock should move into the guest room until the show opens."

Max looked a little confused. "Niles…if I didn't know you better, I'd think there has to be an ulterior motive."

"You know me quite well, Sir. I just thought if Miss Babcock was staying here, she could take the contracts up to her room and I wouldn't have to carry her." Niles nodded politely and easily lifted CC and carried her up to her room.

Niles laid CC in what was rapidly becoming 'her' bed. He carefully slipped off her heels and thought to himself, _"Her skin is like silk…" _He shook his head free of the hazy thoughts and then freed her hair from the pony tail running his fingers through it. He caught himself gazing at her sleeping form and then quickly pulled the covers up over her and clicked off the light as he pulled himself from the room. When Niles got to his room he sat on the edge of his bed and frowned. "I don't know what's gotten into me today. It was almost impossible for me to refuse her. And just being away from her seemed difficult." Niles ran his fingers through his hair and decided to take a shower, probably a little cooler than usual.

CC woke abruptly and bolted up in the bed, clicking on the lamp beside the bed. "Where the hell…" She quietly asked the empty room. "Oh…I'm in the guest room." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess I fell asleep on the sofa…again. I don't know what's going on with me lately. Today was insane." She flipped her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the nightgown she found over the end of the bed. "Guess Niles borrowed this from Fran." CC quickly changed into the nightgown and was surprised how well it fit. Little did CC know, Niles bought the nightgown after the first time she fell asleep on the sofa so she'd always have something to sleep in at the mansion. "I just couldn't stay away from him, today."

* * *

Tuesday June 17th, 1997

The next morning Niles was in his usual place in the dining room waiting when Fran blew in. "Good morning, peo…Niles." Fran looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Mr. Sheffield and Miss Babcock were working very late. The children have eaten and left for their day's activities." Niles answered as he made her plate.

Fran took her regular seat just as Max came into the dining room. "Thank you for letting me sleep in this morning, Niles." Niles put his plate in front of him.

"You're welcome, Sir. How must longer were you working after I took Miss Babcock up?" Niles asked politely.

Max sighed. "Only another half an hour or so, I could barely keep my eyes open. I think you're right about Miss Babcock staying here until the show opens. It'll be easier on all of us."

"Hello, hello." CC chimed as she strode into the dining room and took Brighton's usual chair. "Thanks for the nightgown, Nanny Fine. It's so much better than sleeping in my clothes."

Fran frowned at her. "What nigh…"

"The nightgown I borrowed for her yesterday?" Niles looked at Fran over CC's head as he served her breakfast.

Fran started nodding. "Oh, yeah, right, the nightgown Niles borrowed for ya yesterday. I remember. You're welcome, Miss Babcock." Fran quickly put something into her mouth.

"CC, I was thinking you should just move into the guest room until the show opens. You've been putting in a lot of late nights and falling asleep on the office sofa can't be good for your back." Max suggested politely.

Fran went to the buffet to get more of something and whispered to Niles, "It can't be good for your back either."

"I really appreciate that, Max. I'll pack a few things when I go home to change." CC smiled at him but her eyes quickly shifted to where Niles stood at the buffet.

Later that afternoon, Niles was, as usual, in the kitchen when CC came in with her empty coffee mug. "Hey, Belvedere, what's for dinner?"

"Mushroom Risotto." Niles dropped flatly knowing full well it was one of CC's favorites.

CC stood in shock for a minute. "Really?" She couldn't help but look at him. _"God he's so handsome and unassuming just standing there like that. And just look at his hands…"_

"I just felt like doing something a little different." Niles looked up and caught her staring at his hands. "Miss Babcock? Are you alright?" When she looked into his eyes they stood nearly frozen. _"Dear God, she's stunning." _

Fran chose then to come into the kitchen. "Hey, Niles." CC and Niles broke their gaze.

"Yes, Miss Fine?" Niles answered without hesitation.

Fran frowned and looked between the two as CC walked slowly around the counter to the coffee maker. "Uhm…Max just asked me to dinner!"

Niles nearly cut off his finger. "Ow!" He put his finger into his mouth. "Did you just call Mr. Sheffield, Max?" He mumbled around his finger.

"Niles…" CC moved to his side. "Let me see that." She pulled his arm and took his hand in hers and ran his finger under the water.

Fran watched in confusion as Niles' gaze dropped to where their hands were joined in the sink. "Uhm…yeah…he's takin' me and the kids out to dinner so it's just gonna be you and Miss Babcock tonight."

"Alright, Miss Fine." Niles responded without looking up from their hands.

Fran was practically shocked at his odd lack of interest. "Well, ok then." She turned and left Niles and CC at the sink.

"It doesn't look too bad, Niles. I've never seen you cut yourself before." CC said as she carefully dried his hand.

Niles stood in a bit of a daze almost unable to respond to her. "Yeah…when Fran said 'Max'…" Suddenly Niles realized where he was and what he'd missed. Then their eyes locked and he was lost again.

"You need a bandage, where's the first aid kit?" CC asked barely above a whisper as she suddenly felt very warm standing so near him with his hand in hers.

Niles blinked a few times. "It's uh…in the pantry." He nodded toward the pantry. "In the bottom left cabinet."

"Okay…" CC shook her head a little and went to get the first aid kit leaving Niles supporting himself with the counter.

Then he felt himself being pulled to the kitchen table. "Niles…" CC said softly. "Niles?" CC was growing concerned.

"Huh?" Niles looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't eat lunch today. I was…shopping." He looked at his now bandaged finger. "Thank you. I'd better get something to eat." He started to stand.

"You just sit there. I'll get you something." CC stood and looked in the fridge. She quickly made him a small sandwich with some left over ham. "Don't scare me like that, Niles."

Niles smirked. "Sorry, dear, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Very funny, Hazel." CC stood and started out of the kitchen. "If something happens to you, who's going to make dinner?" As CC made her way back to the office her thoughts went wild_. "What is going on? First, Niles cuts himself and I felt compelled to help him, to care for him. It's like he was in a trance. Then he calls me 'dear' and I didn't kill him. What's happening to us?"_

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Niles is finishing the sandwich CC made for him and his thoughts too are running rampant. _"What is going on? First, I cut myself. Then CC helped me, cared for me. It's like I was in a trance. Then I call her 'dear' and she didn't kill me. What's happening to us?"_

* * *

Niles set dinner up on the terrace that evening. It was warm and the moon was huge in the sky, even at the early hour. He and CC ate in relative silence each wondering what was causing the strange stirrings in them.

"Is it just me, or is the moon exceptionally big tonight?" CC offered breaking the silence. _"Why do I seem so drawn to him lately? This is Niles…Maxwell's butler."_

Niles nodded. "I was thinking that, too. It's very beautiful, though," Niles said looking more at CC than at the moon. _"Why do I feel this way about her? This is CC Babcock, bitch of Broadway."_

They sat for a few more moments in silence and Niles stood to clean up. CC stood as well and together in silence they cleared away the dinner dishes. In short order CC was standing out on the terrace looking up at the moon. Niles came and stood behind her. He reached around her and offered the glass of cognac. Her hand softly grazed his fingers as she took the glass.

She turned to face him. Only inches apart, they each sipped at the cognac. Their gaze never faltered. Niles took the glass from her hand and put it, as well as his own, on the small table. Still their gaze was not broken. His hand cupped her cheek and CC found herself leaning into his touch as her eyes closed. Their lips met in a kiss so soft that at first they thought they were imagining it. Then Niles took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. CC's arms wrapped around his neck and as she ran her fingers through his hair she opened her mouth to him. There was a low deep moan and neither knew from where it came, maybe him, maybe her, maybe both of them. They stood beneath the large nearly full moon and kissed with a passion neither had felt before. It was only the cackling laugh of Fran spilling out of the kitchen behind them that finally pulled them from each other.

"Thanks for the cognac, Niles." CC came into the kitchen."

Niles was right behind her. "You're welcome, Miss Babcock."

"I've got some contracts to read." CC blew past Max and Fran heading to the office.

Niles smiled at Fran and Max. "How was your date?"

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning, Niles. I'm exhausted." Fran winked at him.

Max turned a deep crimson. "Niles, could you bring me a brandy in the office please?"

"Certainly, Sir." Niles winked at Fran and left to tend to Max's request.

"Good night, Max." Fran cooed softly as she nuzzled into him.

Max lifted her chin to gaze at her. "Good night, Fran." He kissed her warmly and watched her head up the back stairs.

* * *

Wednesday June 18th, 1997

Max and CC spent nearly the entire day at the theatre with the cast and crew and designers going over costumes and sets and props. It had been an exhausting day. Niles spent the day cleaning and tidying and washing all the bed linens. It was time to change over from the 'spring' bed clothes to the 'summer' stuff. He always did the rooms in the same order. Maxwell's room first, of course, then the children by age, then Fran ending with his. Then he'd move onto the guest rooms. He completely forgot about CC staying over and it was late in the day when he got to 'her' room.

She found him in there when she came in from the theatre.

"Hey, Mr. Clean, what are you doing in my room?" She tossed out as she opened the door to find him making the bed.

He stood up and their eyes met again. He didn't have the lights on since it was still early enough in the day that there was sufficient light to make a bed. "I was just changing the bed linens. I'll be finished shortly." He remained still. _"She's so beautiful."_

"Oh…well…" CC found she couldn't break away from his gaze. The light from the setting sun was streaming in the window and reflecting softly of his reddish blonde hair. _"God, he's so handsome."_

Finally Niles snapped out of it and went back to making the bed. CC just stood in the doorway and watched him at his work. She couldn't help but wonder, _"Why has Niles stayed so long 'in service', as he called it. He was every bit as intelligent as Max, more so really. He was educated, witty, sophisticated, charming beyond belief when he wanted to be and terribly handsome. All Niles lacked was…well…money." _Funny, last week that would've been important to CC, watching him now, she didn't think it mattered a bit.

Niles tried to keep his mind on his work. _"It's a bed, Niles. You've made this bed a hundred times if you've made it once. Why can't you focus? Why is she standing there watching me? God I can feel her eyes on me. I want to take her right here, right now…" _Niles could feel his attraction growing and knew he needed to get out of that room.

"There you go, Miss Babcock. All finished." Niles was very thankful that he'd left the bedroom lights off and there was a slight darkness to the room.

As he tried to make a quick exit CC grabbed his arm. "What's the matter, Niles? Does being in here with me make you nervous?" _"I'd like to tell you what it does to me." _CC thought to herself.

Niles took the opportunity she seemed to be offering and backed her lightly against the wall allowing her to feel just what being in there with her did to him. "Nervous, no…" He growled then kissed her firmly dipping his tongue into her mouth when she gasped at his arousal. "Good night, Miss Babcock." He was gone before she opened her eyes.

"Wow." CC whispered to the now empty room. She closed the door and sat on the bed trying to regain her once austere composure where Niles was concerned. "What in the hell is going on with us?" CC fell back onto the bed she'd watched him make. Her eyes closed and her mind reeled. _"God I can still smell him in here. His scent is in the air, on the bed…on…me." _"Oh, Niles…" CC moaned softly feeling her desire growing. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she sprang up. "Oh my God, what is with me lately? I need a shower."

Niles managed to make it back to his room unnoticed. "Wow," he whispered as he closed his door behind him. Niles sat on his bed wondering when he'd lost his ability to control himself around her. "Why are be behaving this way?" Niles lay back against his headboard and his eyes drifted shut as his thoughts wandered. _"God I can still taste her. Still feel her eyes on me, watching me, caressing me, making me..."_ "Oh, CC…" Niles groaned as his arousal twitched slightly at his memories of her. Niles opened his eyes and threw his legs over the edge of his bed. "What in bloody hell is wrong with me lately? I need a shower."

* * *

It was very late that night, when Niles found himself awake again. "I can't get her out of my head." He whispered to no one. "I need a snack." He threw off his blankets and slipped quickly into his robe and slippers and headed down the back stairs. What he saw when he got to the kitchen surprised him. "Fran?"

"Oh, hi Niles." CC stood from where she'd been examining the contents of the fridge. "I guess you couldn't sleep either?" _"I just couldn't get a certain kiss from a certain butler out of my head." _She turned around to face him thankful that the fridge was still open and offering her a 'cooling' effect.

Niles didn't speak at first. She stood there in the pale light from the refrigerator in the ivory negligee and matching robe he'd bought for her. She was radiant. He could feel his body betraying him and made his way rather quickly to the sink to fill the kettle. "Uhm…I just felt like a little snack." _"I just couldn't get a certain kiss with a certain blonde out of my head."_

"Me too. How about you make us some herbal tea and I'll make us a couple of sandwiches?" CC offered. Then she noticed how he was dressed. His robe was tied loosely around his waist showing off his chest hair and the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could feel the tell tale flip in her belly at the sight of him and moved quickly to the bar to start on the sandwiches.

They worked in silence, each stealing little glances of the other when they dared. Finally the sandwiches were made and the ingredients returned to the fridge. The tea was brewed and poured into mugs. They made their way to the table and Niles pulled out a chair for CC to sit first.

"_He's always such a gentleman._" She thought. "Thanks, Niles."

She handed him a sandwich. Niles smiled. _"She's such a domestic goddess."_ Thank you, Miss Babcock, this looks quite good." Niles thought he actually saw her blush. "Not as good as you, but still good." Niles eyes got very big when he realized he said that aloud.

"Are you saying I look good enough to eat?" CC whispered on a breath dangerously close to his ear.

Niles felt his body twitching again as he turned to face her. "Yes." Their faces nearly touching they were so close.

"Maybe it's this negligee set you bought me?" CC cooed in his ear.

Niles eyes grew large. "No, I'd already imagined what you'd look like in it, when I bought it."

This time it was CC who took the initiative. She leaned in, cupped his face with her hand and brushed her lips to his. Their 'snack' was now forgotten for more pleasurable pursuits. They still sat in their chairs at the table. Neither was willing to make a 'grander' move, not yet. Each rested one arm on the table. CC's other had still rested on Nile's face. His arm rested on the back of her chair his hand drawing small circles on her back. They just sat there kissing like teenagers. Small little kisses. She'd nip at his bottom lip and he'd return the favor. The tension building between them as their pulses and desire increased incrementally with their shallow and rough breathing. It hit them both like a bolt of lightning streaks across the sky a flash across their minds. _"Now." _The thought came to them both and they stood.

"Oh…" Fran's voice cut through the haze to the couple killing any chance to further explore their newest interest, each other. "You guys couldn't sleep either?" Fran followed almost too closely by Max came down into the kitchen. "I thought I'd get a snack."

Niles looked at CC and she looked at him. They could see the disappointment in each other's eyes. "Take mine, Fran. I'm not feeling much like a sandwich now." CC sighed deeply.

"Uhm…Niles?" Max started.

"Take it, Sir. I don't feel like a sandwich either." His eyes never left CC. "I'm going to bed."

"Well, I'd better get to bed, too." CC headed toward the kitchen door glancing back only once in time to catch Niles looking back as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Thursday June 19th, 1997

When CC came down to breakfast the children had gone leaving only Max and Fran at the table and Niles standing next to Max at the ready. CC was determined to find out what this new dynamic between meant. She glanced at him after he delivered her breakfast and her thoughts took over. _"What is this new thing between us, Niles? Was it just another game we're playing, just another way to one up the other, just one more thing in a long list of things that would end with a punch line?" _

"CC!" Max was almost yelling at her.

CC snapped her head around to him. "What!" She yelled back.

"I've been trying to speak to you about something and you've completely ignored me." Max wasn't angry as much as worried. "Are you alright? You've been acting very odd lately."

Fran and CC both shot a side long glance at Niles waiting. "What?" Niles asked innocently.

"Nothing?" Fran asked. "What are ya kiddin' me?"

Niles raised his eyebrow at his friend. "I'm sorry, Miss Fine. I'm not sure I understand."

"Neva mind, Niles." Fran shook her head. "Talk about actin' odd." Fran mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. What were you trying to tell me?" CC went back to her breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Max grabbed Fran's hand on the table. "I'm taking Fran and the children on an outing for the day. Since I'll be taking the day off, I don't want you sitting around the house all day working. Take the day off and we'll meet back here for dinner and work a few hours tonight." Max was resolute.

"Max, I can get a lot of contracts reviewed today. You don't have to be here for any of that." CC explained as she continued with her breakfast. "Niles, this is very good."

Fran's jaw dropped and Max made a strange face as well. "I would rather think that you are doing something fun, just for yourself while I'm out." Max gave her the puppy face that used to work wonders with CC.

"I'd rather just stay here and work, but I suppose I do have a few errands I've been putting off I could take care of." CC shrugged not making any promises.

Max and Fran stood up. "Good, then I know I can enjoy my day with Fran and the children and not have to worry about you over doing it." Max smiled as he and Fran left the dining room.

"Niles…" CC started. "Why don't you sit down and eat something?" CC's mind wandered again. _"I know I could just take a bite out of you in those jeans and…hey…he's not 'in uniform.'" _

"Thank you, Miss Babcock. I rarely get asked to sit at the table." Niles looked at her obviously trying to avoid his gaze and fixed himself a plate. _"I bet I'd get your attention if I told you what I'd really like to eat. I wonder if she's even noticed I'm not in uniform."_

CC glanced at him, taking care not to meet his eyes. "Why aren't you, ya know, dressed for work?" _"Smooth, CC, really smooth." _She couldn't help but think to herself. _"My God, he looks practically poured into those jeans. And I can see every muscle in his arms under that polo. Turn around Niles…I want to check you out from the front."_

"Mr. Sheffield told me late early this morning that I'd be 'on my own' today. That's his polite way of telling me that I have the day off." Niles turned in time to catch CC checking him out. _"Well, that's the face of the cat the wants to eat the canary."_ Niles couldn't help but smirk.

CC did a quick check of the 'front view' before going back to her breakfast. "I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans." CC didn't make eye contact for no other reason than she was afraid Niles would see right through her. "They suit you."

"Thank you. I like dressing down occasionally, but truthfully, I prefer a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt." Niles took a bit of his breakfast.

CC looked up at him and he caught her. Their eyes locked again. CC swallowed. "That suits you, too."

Again, Fran burst into the middle of something they wouldn't get to finish. "Ok, kids. We're heading out now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves a lot of options," CC said softly bringing a smile to her face and Niles' as well.

"Niles…" Max started as he joined them. "We'll be home for dinner at around 6 PM. Have a nice day you two." Max grabbed Fran's hand and the two left Niles and CC eating in comfortable silence.

* * *

CC did have errands to run and while she couldn't believe the difficult time she had convincing herself to leave the house and do them, she finally got out of the mansion.

Niles had some work to do around the house as well. Tomorrow was the night of the full moon and he had a little ritual he did at each full moon so he needed to prepare.

The day moved along fairly quickly and before anyone knew it Max, Fran and the children returned from the day out together famished. CC also returned in time for dinner and Niles he out done himself with a chicken and pasta puttanesca. Everyone raved about how wonderful it was. He followed it with tiramisu or ice cream for those with a less discerning palette, Brighton.

CC and Max left the dining room and went straight into the office to get a few hours of work finished before it was too easy to talk each other out of it.

After dinner was a memory and the kitchen tidied, Niles sat at the table to contemplate his week. Fran joined him the moment his rear hit the chair. "Hey, Niles, whacha been doin' lately, we haven't a lot of gossip time." Fran sat down after grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and two spoons.

"Oh, you know, Fran, nothing changes for me." Niles dropped flatly.

Fran gave him the 'Fine Evil Eye'. "Don't hand me that, Mista'." Fran took a spoon of ice cream. "I've seen the looks and practically felt the tension. "What's going on with you and Miss Babcock?"

"What?" Niles tried to be shocked. "I don't know what you're…oh hell…I don't know." Niles took a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "I wish I could explain it, Fran, I really do. It's just plain insanity."

Fran touched his arm softly. "I understand, Niles. I really do. I didn't say anything after that time…when Max and I walked in on you two. But it was written all over both of you. It was just a matter of time before it happened again."

"I don't know, Fran. I think it's more than that. We were drinking and tossing insults and it just happened. This is definitely different." Niles sighed. "I just wish I understood it, knew where it was coming from."

Fran sympathized with her friend. "Sexual tension is an amazing thing, Niles. And considering how long it's been building between the two of you, it could very well be dangerous." They laughed together and finished the ice cream.

"Well, Niles. Good luck." Fran touched his shoulder. "I'm going up to bed; we had a very busy day."

Niles smiled at her. "I think I'm going to need it."

"Need what, Niles?" CC asked as she came into the kitchen to put her empty mug in the sink.

"Luck, Miss Babcock." Niles answered without looking up. "Did Mr. Sheffield go to bed?"

CC just watched him from the sink. He was 'dressed' now, but his tie was loosened and he'd removed his jacket. "Uh…huh." CC spoke softly. So softly in fact that Niles turned to look at her. She was still wearing the black slacks and sleeveless blouse she'd been in all day, but Niles couldn't help himself.

"You're so beautiful, CC." He heard the words escape his lips before he could stop himself.

CC smiled in a very different way than Niles had ever seen her smile before. It wasn't a scheming smile, or the evil smile, which he loved. No, it was a soft, feminine smile; very feminine, in fact, almost vulnerable. He decided he loved this one too.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Niles turned back around, embarrassed that he'd once again lost control in her presence.

He didn't hear a thing, not a step, not a whisper. Then her hands landed gently on his shoulders and she whispered in his ear. "Never be afraid to tell me I'm beautiful, Niles." He felt his eyes close. "When you say it, it almost sounds true."

Before either of them knew what was happening Niles pulled her onto his lap. His eyes were dark with desire as they memorized every part of her face. "It is true, you are beautiful. You're always beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She hummed a soft moan into his lips.

CC wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her in his arms as he deepened the kiss. CC dropped her head back exposing her neck to him. "Oh, Niles…" His dropped soft kissed along her neck and nipped at the skin there. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know, Love." He answered between kissed. "But I know I don't want it to stop."

CC whispered in his ear. "Niles, is that your feather duster or are you happy to see me?" CC gave him a taste of that throaty laugh.

"I'm happy to see you." Niles growled.

"Nnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed from just up the back stairs.

Niles growled in deep frustration and CC kissed him lightly and stood up from his lap. "It's alright, Niles." She stroked his face softly.

"Those two have the worse timing in the universe." Niles offered lightly.

CC kissed his cheek. "Later, Niles, you know where I am." She winked as she moved out of the kitchen.

"Niles, old man." Max bounded down the last few steps. "There you are. Are you busy, I really need to talk?"

Max never 'needed to talk'. Niles' frustration quickly dissipated when he saw the look of concern on Max's face. "No, Sir, of course not. What's troubling you?"

"Niles, I need to speak to you as my oldest and dearest friend, not as my employee." Max wanted to be clear. Basically what he meant was I need advice and I want you to give it to me straight, only in 'Britishease'.

"Very well, Max. What's bothering you?" Niles shifted gears as he's done more times in thirty years than he can remember.

Fran and I spent the afternoon talking about it and I just had to get your opinion." Max seemed very nervous and Niles seemed almost elated.

"Go on, Max." Niles didn't want to seem too anxious.

Max grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and two spoons from the drawer. Niles immediately thought of the pint he'd already shared with Fran and rolled his eyes thinking, _"I'm going to have to do an extra hour on the treadmill everyday this week." _

"Fran and I have had these strange feelings all week." Max took a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and Niles followed suit.

Niles nodded and waited for Max to continue. "And…?

"Well, they aren't the kind of feelings you'd imagine. We kept feeling like we should…go places." Max raised his eyebrows.

Niles frowned at his friend. "What kinds of places?"

"Well, for example," Max began. On Monday evening I felt compelled, no…driven to come into the kitchen for a piece of cheese cake. I don't even particularly care for cheese cake. No offense."

Niles stopped his spoons search for ice cream and thought, _"That's the night he interrupted CC and I on the terrace."_ "Go on, Max…what else?"

"There was something each night this week; either separately or together, we would seem to interrupt something…" Max let that hang in the air a minute. "Fran said something about walking in on you to just before you cut your finger, Tuesday before we left for dinner. Then we came in that night and you were out on the terrace together."

Niles' thoughts ran through his head. _"Well, we weren't exactly 'together' but we were well on our way."_

"Wednesday night when Fran and I came down to get something to eat we found you and CC down here, not having a snack." Max tried to read Niles' face but wasn't getting anything from his shocked friend.

Niles face was blank but his mind was going a mile a minute. _"Oh we were snacking alright, but not on any sandwiches." _

"Then today…Fran got the impression that she burst into the middle of something this morning before we left with the kids. Not to mention…" Max looked at Niles. "…Oh, my God, I did it again didn't I…just now?" Max jumped up from his chair. "I'm so sorry, Niles. I just felt like I had to talk to you…now…right away. It was like I was being pulled down here."

The ice cream gone now Niles stood and clapped Max on the shoulder. "It's alright, Max. You haven't interrupted anything that can't happen at a later time." Niles threw the cartons in the trash. "Now, why don't you go up and give that lady of yours a big kiss and I'll see if maybe I can't do the same." Max left through the kitchen door.

Niles sat and thought for a moment about Max's confessions. "This has got to be the strangest week in the history of man. CC and I are practically being pulled to each other and Fran and Max are being pulled to keep us apart." Niles spoke softly to the empty kitchen. He started up the back stairs to CC's room and laughed lightly and thought, _"If I didn't know better I'd think we were pawns in some universal chess game." _

Niles got to CC's bedroom door and decided he wouldn't knock since it had been some time since she'd left him in the kitchen with Max. _"I don't want to wake her if she's asleep." _He thought to himself. Niles turned the knob and opened the door enough to peek in. CC had her back to him so he crept around to see if she was indeed asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her sleep for a moment. His mind was hardly at rest. _"Dear God she looks like an angel. So beautiful even when sleep overtakes her." _Niles carefully tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She moaned slightly and turned into his touch. Niles sighed and dropped a chaste kiss on her sleeping lips. "Another time, Love."

* * *

Friday June 20th, 1997 (The day of the Full 'Rose' Moon)

The day moved along in the usually way in the Sheffield house. Max and CC spent the bulk of the day at the theatre. When they were at the mansion, they were in the office working. Fran took the kids shopping for summer clothes, swim suits and a few items they would need for the vacation she planned on forcing Max into. Niles set about the added preparations for tonight. He did have his little ritual, but this time…it would be different.

Dinner came and went and Niles cleared away and cleaned up as always. Then he went up to his room, showered changed into his black chinos and long sleeved black polo. He went out to 'his special place' once more to check on all the details. He sighed and his thoughts betrayed his worry. _"I just hope that we get one more night of insanity. No worries about interruption, not here. I desperately hope this isn't too obvious or suggestive. Well, no time to concern myself about that now. I guess I'd better head back down." _

Niles made his way back down into the den and after downing a quick shot of bourbon, he continued into the office. "Excuse me, Sir. A messenger dropped this off for Miss Babcock…" Niles handed the envelope to CC.

Niles finished his reason for remaining in the office. "If there isn't anything else, Sir, I've made plans for this evening."

"Max, I am going to have to take care of this." CC looked like it was quite a serious matter.

Max could read all the signs of deception in the works on Niles' face, but decided his owed him this one. "Go on, both of you, I think I can handle the rest of the work tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Max winked at Niles and smiled just a bit.

Niles turned and left and CC followed shortly after. "Niles…what is this about?"

When they finally reached the kitchen her took three steps past the door and turned allowing her to smack into him. CC had a look of shock in her eyes but Niles knew exactly what he was doing. Her hands were resting on his chest and she could feel his heart beating beneath the very well fitting shirt. "Niles? What are you doing?" CC looked up into his deep blue eyes and was lost.

He started to lean in. "I'll stop if you want…just say so."

She could feel the heat of his breath on her mouth and she whispered, "Don't stop."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand from it resting place over his heart and led her in silence up the back stairs.

"Oh, Niles…" CC cooed softly. She stopped abruptly when they arrived outside his room.

He shook his head. "Not here." He grabbed her hand again and continued he quick walk up the hall. When they reached her room she stopped again and her hand slipped from his grasp. "Dammit, woman." Niles growled. "Not here. I won't be interrupted again." He literally swept her off her feet and carried her up the rest of the hall and up the next flight of stairs to the third floor and to the hidden door that leads to 'his special place'. When they had reached their final destination he put her down.

"Niles…what is this place?" CC looked around and could see very little besides the lights of the city and a few tree tops, and the moon.

"It's the third floor solarium. At least, I think that sounds better than the servant's greenhouse." Niles answered.

CC took her seat and looked around the 'well appointed' space. Niles must spend a lot of time there. He had a telescope in one corner, a small book shelf with book meeting whatever his interest was of late. She sat at a small café table and there was another chair opposite her. She noticed a large chaise lounge that was directly behind her with a small side table and lamp. CC surmised it was where Niles did his reading and maybe some writing too.

"It seems to be a very special place, Niles." CC turned and smiled at him. It was the smile from the other night, the soft feminine smile that made her look ever so slightly vulnerable.

"It is now." His hands cupped her face and he kissed her so lightly she trembled just a bit. She loved the care he was taking with her, but this wasn't the time for it. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him tighter to her, deepening the kiss and she ran her tongue along his lips begging permission to enter. Permission he would freely grant.

She could feel what she was doing to him and she enjoyed the power she seemed to have over him lately. Not that he didn't have that same power over her, but for now, she felt almost in control. "I guess you're glad to see me…again." CC moaned into his ear when she finally broke the kiss.

Niles spun her and pressed her lightly back against the door. "Oh, you like what you do to me is that it?" Niles leaned his arousal into her and CC no longer felt in control. "My God, Niles…" He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "You drive me crazy, CC.

Niles felt oddly light headed and CC turned the tables on him. Soon it was Niles who was pinned against the door. "I like driving you crazy." CC roller her hips slightly making Niles wince and groan in frustration. "See? Two can play that game, Niles." CC pressed herself into him and took his lips in a deep and heated kiss showing all the love, desire and passion she held for him.

When the need for air broke them apart, Niles looked into her pale blue eyes. "CC, I don't know if it's all the years of pent up frustration, or the heat of summer or the full Rose moon, but I finally feel like we're free to be us, together, as we are meant to be." He softly kissed her lips…she hummed into his kiss. "I love you, CC." He kissed along the line of her jaw…she rolled her head to back and moaned softly. "I have for as long as I can remember." He kissed the sensitive skin just beneath her ear…a small gasp escaped her lips. "I don't feel whole without you." He kissed and softly nipped at her neck… "Please, whatever it is that's brought us here, don't be afraid to let me love you."

"Oh, Niles…" CC looked into his eyes. "I know exactly how you feel. I've been drawn to you this last week." She nipped and pulled at his lower lip…he growled softly. "I love you, Niles." She softly caressed his face…he leaned into her touch. "I have since I walked through the front door." She playfully bit his earlobe…a small groan escaped him. "I only feel complete when I'm with you." Her hands now caressed his muscular chest. "Please, Niles, don't ever be afraid to love me, I belong with you."

Niles kissed her gently and led her to the chaise and they lay back together. CC looked up at his handsome face. "Niles…" CC nipped at the soft skin on his neck.

"Yes, Love?" Niles caressed her arm.

CC lifted her eyes to his. "Make love to me."

"Here?" Niles wasn't sure what she was hoping for.

CC kissed him deeply. "Yes, Niles." Her eyes went dark, the sultry smile spread slowly almost becoming the evil grin he loved so much. "I want you to take me right here, right now beneath the full of the Rose Moon." CC quickly straddled him. "Well, Butler Boy?"

"What new spell is this you bewitch me with, my evil Queen?" Niles raised his eyebrow and pulled her down to his chest. CC had no doubt that he was more than ready to fulfill her wish. She could feel his arousal pressing against her, and knew it wouldn't be long before he'd feel her reaction to it. He kept his hands on her hips and made tiny soft circles with his thumbs driving her crazy.

CC looked down at him and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. With each button she could feel him twitch and she'd move her hips just enough to drive him crazy. "Woman…" Niles groaned with her wiggle. When she'd finished with the buttons Niles slipped the black silk blouse off her shoulders. "My God, CC…you're so beautiful." Niles pulled her to his chest and with the flick of his hand he'd unhooked and removed her lacy black bra pulling a small gasp from CC's lips.

CC tugged his shirt free of his pants and Niles leaned up so she could slip it over his shoulders. She ran her hands over the slightly graying reddish blonde mat of hair that graced his spectacular chest and dropped a kiss over his heart. CC leaned back a bit bringing a wince of excitement to Niles features as she reached between her legs to his belt. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined doing this."

"Try…" Niles growled at her. "I want to know every fantasy and just how to make them all come true for you." CC gasped a little as this confident sexy Niles and he took the advantage and reversed their positions. "Now, let's see if I can take care of your most recent request first. Niles leaned down and kissed her deeply as he made easy work of the button and zipper of her slacks. He lifted her slightly and left her quickly naked before him.

"Niles…" CC moaned beneath him as she felt his still clothed excitement toying with her center. "No teasing…"

"Patience, Love." Niles reached for the buckle of his belt and with painstakingly slow and steady movements his undid his belt and pulled it from his pants. "This may come in handy later." Niles winked at her. He unbuttoned his chinos and slowly slid the zipper down until his hand lightly brushed CC's center making her shudder.

With the agility of an acrobat Niles slipped his pants and boxers down and off without leaving his position above CC. "Niles…" CC admired all she saw before her. "You are a sight to behold." CC reached out for him and he leaned down and took her lips in what started as an outpouring of love and morphed into the prophecy that was to follow.

CC felt his firmness press against her and she moaned into his ear, "Niles…please, don't make me beg…"

Niles eyes, dark with desired looked down at her, "CC, are you sure?" CC nodded slowly. "No going back." CC shook her head. "I love you, CC." Niles slowly joined their bodies bringing a deep groan from within them both.

"You make me whole." CC whispered. "I love you, Niles."

"We are meant to be together, CC. You complete me." And they created a rhythm that would shake the world and keep them together forever. Sharers of the same soul…or what you and I would call…

Soulmates.


End file.
